


Good Times

by DryadOffical (HalfDryad)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Kissing, M/M, Nonbinary Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Penis In Vagina Sex, Soft sex, Trans Martin Blackwood, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfDryad/pseuds/DryadOffical
Summary: They were both curled up and comfortable, leaning back in the nest of pillows and blankets that made up the small bed of Martin’s apartment. Martin’s head was pillowed on Jon’s broad chest, one hand pressed against the side of his neck, warm against Jon’s skin. Martin gets a little thought on his head and shifts a little, starting to press little soft kisses on Jon’s chest, peppering them wherever he can reach. He hears Jon chuckle and the man opens his eyes a little bit and looks down at Martin with a soft smile on his face.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Good Times

**Author's Note:**

> Have been wanting to write this for awhile now, but finally got around to it! Haven't written smut of any sort in a hot minute so here's hoping yall like this if you read it.

They were both curled up and comfortable, leaning back in the nest of pillows and blankets that made up the small bed of Martin’s apartment. Martin’s head was pillowed on Jon’s broad chest, one hand pressed against the side of his neck, warm against Jon’s skin. Martin gets a little thought on his head and shifts a little, starting to press little soft kisses on Jon’s chest, peppering them wherever he can reach. He hears Jon chuckle and the man opens his eyes a little bit and looks down at Martin with a soft smile on his face. 

“Can I help you?” Jon asks, voice low and sleepy, he runs his fingers through Martin’s hair, slow and lazy. 

“No thank you, I think you’re fine as you are.” Jon grins and pushes his other hand into Martin’s hair and pulls the other up into a nice slow kiss, which Martin smiles into, placing his hands on Jon’s sides, squeezing the softness that is there. He drags his hands down over the soft fabric of the pair of tights Jon is wearing, he had taken off the knee length skirt he was wearing earlier, wanting to be comfortable in bed. 

Jon makes a small noise in the back of his throat and presses closer against Martin, moving his arms to wrap around his boyfriends neck. The two break the kiss and Martin leans down, pressing soft and light kisses to Jon’s neck. 

“Is this good?” Martin asks, pausing for a moment, hovering. Jon nods, grinning, his hair already disheveled. 

“It’s great, so good.” Martin grins at the response and drops his head down again, biting and sucking until he gets a nice mark onto Jon’s brown skin. 

“How far are we going tonight?” Martin asks, a few minutes later after some more hicky’s and kisses shared between them both. Jon takes a moment to think, before a lazy smile spreads across his face. He hadn’t felt much want to do anything recently, but right now, he wanted nothing more than having Martin all to himself. 

“If you want, I think I’m perfectly ready for all the way.” Martin grins, matching Jon’s. 

“Wonderful.” Martin shoves his hands under Jon’s cute and light blouse, pushing it off and over his head, both of them laughing as it gets slightly tangled in Jon’s arms. Jon then reaches forward and pulls Martin’s shirt off of him before pulling him into a kiss and pressing his fingers into the skin of Martin’s back, soft and yielding under his hands. Martin’s hands press against Jon’s stomach, squeezing the chub there for a second before pushing Jon farther up into the pillows. 

Martin runs his fingers over the small round scars on Jon’s cheeks and leans down, putting himself between Jon’s thighs. He pulls down Jon’s tights and underwear at the same time. He leans down and presses kisses to Jon’s stomach and drops down farther and grabs Jon’s cock with one hand and wraps his lips around the head, slowly moving his head down to the base. Jon lets out a groan, deep, from the back of his throat, and pushes on hand into Martin’s hair, gripping gently. 

It wasn’t often they did this, but they both loved each second of the time they did, Martin taking his time on sucking Jon off, getting him nice and wet, letting the archivist play and tug at Martin’s dark hair as he teased. 

But Martin’s favorite moments were when Jon had him sprawled out on his back, had his head between Martin’s thighs, and was eating him out with ease. Two fingers pressed into him and his mouth wrapped around his clit, sucking rhythmically. Martin would cum with an almost silent gasp, his back arching, fingers pulling Jon’s short shock of salt and pepper hair. 

Now Martin pulls off of Jon’s cock and still keeps one hand around him, pumping him slowly. He grins at Jon. Jon gives him a look back of mild frustration and cants his hips up ever so slightly and Martin purses his lips and uses his free hand to push down on Jon’s stomach, holding him down. Now, while Jon was taller than Martin and had some chub on him as well, Martin was still broader and bigger than Jon and it was a different feel for the archivist. Where Georgie was broad in her shoulders and hips, she still seemed small compared to Jon and his… rectangular shape. 

“Anything you want?” Martin asks, cocking his head to one side and running his fingertips lightly over Jon’s stomach, over the hair below his navel. 

“You…” 

“How do you want me?” Martin asks, taking his eyes away from Jon’s, looking down at where his hand was wrapped around Jon’s cock. Jon hisses and makes a face. 

“Christ Martin. Any way. Please. Ride me.” Martin perks up at that, he didn’t do it often, but it was one of his favorite ways. With Jon’s strong and large hands pressing into his hips, digging into the softness there and leaving marks afterwards. Martin removes his hand and leans up, kissing Jon deeply, who returns the kiss heatedly. They stay like that for a moment but then Martin sits up once more, grabbing the lube from the bedside table and pouring a bit into his hand before grabbing Jon’s cock in one hand and coating it fully. 

Martin hovers over Jon and leans down once more for a kiss, before sinking down onto Jon, gasping softly and digging his fingers into Jon’s stomach. Jon reaches up with his hands and grabs onto Martin’s sides, digging his fingers in just like he knows Martin likes. Martin does most of the work here after getting settled fully, one hand spread out on Jon’s stomach, the other pressing two fingers to his own clit, rubbing every once in a while. Jon trials his hands up Martin’s skin, sitting up and he wraps his mouth around one of Martin’s nipples, squeezing his chest with both of his hands. Martin moans and presses his face into Jon’s hair, moaning at every thrust up from Jon as he drops back down onto his cock. 

“God. Jon, more.” Martin groans and Jon starts sucking marks into Martin’s skin, a few shades more pale than Jon’s own. They take his marks so well, and he just wants to mark Martin up as much as he will allow him. Which honestly he thinks Martin will let Jon do it until there’s no more skin to mark. 

“Can do that.” Jon chuckles and kisses Martin, his hips thrusting faster into Martin as Martin leans back a bit, holding himself up for Jon to thrust into. Jon presses his forehead to Martin’s chest after they both part from their kiss, breathing heavily. Jon drags one hand down Martin’s front and pushes Martin’s hand out of the way, presses two fingers to the other man's clit, and starts rubbing him off. Martin moans and gasps, wrapping his arms around Jon and bites his bottom lip as he looks down between their bodies to watch Jon’s hand move. 

“God Jon this feels so good.” A moan cuts him off and he tilts his head back and gasps loudly, Jon grins against his chest. “Please please, I’m going to cum. Please I love you.” Jon speeds his fingers up and presses kisses across Martin’s chest and bites down roughly on the spot where his neck and shoulder meets. Martin shouts and moans, clenching around Jon’s cock and comes, his thighs shaking and fingers digging into the sheets below him.

“Christ.” Jon whispers when Martin cums, looking up to watch the look on his face as he does with a look of fondness. “I love you too Martin.” Jon says. And once Martin’s thighs stop shaking, Jon pushes Martin flat onto the bed, grabs his thighs, and starts thrusting solidly into Martin. Martin wraps his arms around Jon’s shoulders and pulls him in close, kissing him solidly and moans softly against his mouth. 

It only takes a few more thrusts from Jon before he’s stilling, hips pressed solidly against Martin’s, groaning as he cums into Martin and then he sits back, grinning down at his boyfriend. Martin lays there for a moment, catching his breath, before he looks up at Jon with a similar goofy grin. Martin reaches up for him and Jon leans in, the two sharing a kiss and basking in the afterglow together. Jon then makes a face and looks down between them both. 

“Shower?” Martin asks, already knowing Jon was getting frustrated by the stickiness that was forming on them both. 

“Oh god please.” The both of them take a quick shower together, the shower just a little too small for two men of their size to be sharing, but it was more efficient this way and neither of them cared too much. They change into comfortable clothes for bed and hop in under the blankets, both of them cuddling up with one another, asleep in moments. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always if anyone wants to suggest something for me to write, for almost anything, I'm over @/transjonmartin on tumblr, and @HalfDryad on twitter. I can even do little inbox drabbles if you'd like, and I really like doing those as fun little quick things if I can't write anything else.


End file.
